Not Applicable
Not Applicable
The field of endeavor to which the invention pertains to is a magic trick. When performing card magic manipulation the magician uses a table to put his top hat on to put cards into. This invention gives the magician the ability to use his magic props and magic apparatuses, such as his cane, cards, and top hat. The Magician""s cane and magic cards becomes a table for his top hat. This invention and methods allows the magician to incorporate and refine his card manipulation, making it a great utility device.
This invention is a black aluminum cane, forty inches long with powerful neodymium magnets placed at both ends of the cane. This acts as a magnetic joint to hold a metal plate playing card flat on the top and on the bottom of the cane. The magician produces a metal plate card that appears to be a playing card and balances the card on the cane, which is held securely by the magnet, then the magician turns the cane upside down and the card act as the base for the table. Then, the magician produces another metal playing card as the tabletop and balances that on top of the cane, which is held securely by the second magnet. Then the magician can balance his top hat on top of the metal card on top of the cane. Also, by securely placing a flat metal washer to the inside bottom of the top hat prior to the performance, the magician can appear to balance the top hat directly on top of the cane. This invention will improve the ability of the magician to incorporate his hat, cane, and cards as more of a complete routine. Also, the magician could use four canes to produce even a larger table.